


Little white advices

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drink or two it's far easier to talk and act, it doesn't matter if it is to give advices or to get something in return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little white advices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something I promised I would write to a dear friend of mine, so you could say it's their story. They gave me the details, I created a story around them.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Though curfews were not actively established in the campus, it was everybody’s intention to be in their rooms in a reasonable time, mainly to avoid being tired throughout the following day. Trusting their students, Beacon Academy’s council never saw the necessity to close the facility’s doors after a set time and let huntresses and hunters spend their nights as they seemed fit: studying, resting, or, but it happened rarely, going out and drink something while being in good company.

“You know I can walk, right?” Yang asked with a low voice

“If you could walk with your own legs, you think I would be helping you do so?” Blake replied snorting.

The blonde was being held by her waist by the faunus, allowing her to sway just a little instead of walking in anything but a straight line. Even if that would have been the case, the fairly narrow corridors of the dorms would have limited the amount of damage she would have been able to create: sure, a team or two would have been waken up by the blonde knocking on the wrong door, but nobody would have been too mad about it.

Fortunately for Yang, the evening she just finished enjoying hadn’t been one in which she sat alone on the bar stool, looking for the right fight to pick. She managed early that day to convince her partner to join her with the simple mention of a certain monkey faunus and his blue-haired teammate.

“You are just angry you didn’t conclude anything with Sun,” the blonde giggled, holding Blake closer. She played with the collar of the very tight black jacket the cat faunus was wearing over the somewhat revealing top she showed at the club, the one that caused more than one jaw to be almost lost. “And you were all pretty, too…”

The faunus cast her amber eyes on the ceiling, not looking at the floor of the scarcely illuminated corridor for a moment. “Yang,” she whispered, “I may have had a drink more than usual, but you’re drunk. Go to your bed and sleep before Ruby or Weiss wake up from all the noise you are making.”

Yang stopped, halting her partner and forcing her to look at her pouting face: “I’m not that drunk.”

Blake smiled at the childish expression: it was so strange to see it on the face of the same girl who, for the first time since the faunus met her, wore an actual shirt under a waistcoat. The contrast between the white shirt and the black over it was different from the usual yellow the blonde liked to wear, but the golden necktie was enough to remember everyone her favourite colour.

“Yang, your puns were even worse than usual. When I fell on your lap you snickered and started singing something about ‘Blake on me’. I could almost feel the other clients face palm themselves.”

The blonde chuckled. “Sun and Neptune liked it,” she said

“Only because they were almost as drunk as you were.”

A firm hand over her mouth stopped Yang from saying anything else: “We’re here. Try to keep it quiet, you know what Weiss would do to you if you were to wake her.”

Lilac eyes rolled before Yang nodded. Blake looked at her for another moment before letting her go and unlock the door with her scroll.

After it happened a couple times, team RWBY agreed to do anything they could to keep the door always functioning and silent, in order to avoid undesired noises from those who wanted to come back to the dorm in the late hours. The faunus was known for being able to sneak in and out of many places, the dorm room being no exception, while Yang had the tendency to storm in whichever the situation was. For that reason the knob on the inside had to be covered in foam, to damp the slam that her impetuous behaviour would create every time she would enter the room. Luckily for Yang, Blake was there to help her do the least amount of noise possible.

The faunus entered first, thinking her night vision would be used for both of their good if they managed to keep it quiet. From what she saw, Weiss and Ruby were sleeping peacefully, each in their bed. Only once, after a whole day spent in the library, she opened the door and found them both on Weiss’ bed, cuddling: thanking her own silent steps, she backed away instantly and went to look for Yang, not wanting the blonde to walk in on her baby sister and her partner.

The room was almost completely dark, the only light source being a scroll on the desk that had a faint, rhythmic glow that cast a cold light on the curtains covering the window. On her right, her and Yang’s bunk bed was calling for them, but she noticed an important detail that could possibly blow her plan.

“Yang?” Blake murmured

“What happened to the no talk rule?” Yang answered, keeping her voice extremely low

“You think you can climb up your bed?”

The silence made the faunus look at the dark face of her partner, making her see a rather embarrassed smile on the blonde’s face. “Why did I even ask?” Blake sighed. “Just this once, blondie, you’re sleeping with me.”

The smile on Yang’s face, somehow, became shinier: “What, without even offering me a drink first?”

Having enough of that, Blake left her grasp on the brawler and went to wardrobe, leaving the blonde to deal with her impaired coordination. Opening the door as little as possible, she reached for the black yukata she used as pyjamas and hung it on the small knob. Giving her back to Yang, she began undressing with swift motions: first she quickly took her shoes off and put them back in order in front of the wardrobe, then she unzipped her jacket, taking it off and putting it on the chair nearby. A soft gust of cold air hit her stomach, exposed by the oblique cut of the top that crossed her body from her left hip to the bottom of her right breast. Starting black on the lowest part and ending white on the neckline, it was a nice gradient to see on her: with the right light, it looked like it was merging with her skin.

After she pulled it off, she heard a soft grunt behind her. Turning her head, she saw Yang: it looked like she managed to take off her waistcoat and her necktie, since they were laying on the floor, but she was having some problems with her skinny jeans, or rather, with their buttons.

“Stupid things. I bet there is a simpler way to do it,” she mumbled as her fingers helplessly moved around the buttons, arching her back while leaning with her shoulders on the unstable leg of the bunk bed.

Sighing, the faunus left her clothes and went towards the blonde: “Let me do it, you are making too much noise,” she said quietly as she moved Yang’s hands away.

“Oh, I bet you imagined doing this a lot of times, didn’t you?”

Amber eyes pierced lilac as Blake stopped moving and gave Yang her best angry look, forgetting completely about her calm and collected nature. “What are you implying?”

The blonde had to repress a laugh, but her smirk appeared anyway: “Oh, you know what I’m talking about. And I get it, but the only thing we have in common is that we are both blonde, that’s all.”

What felt like the longest second in their lives passed before the faunus looked back downwards, opening the three buttons in silence. She spread the fabric a little before whispering: “Is it that obvious?”

With a little too ample movement, Yang put her hands on Blake’s shoulders and sighed. “You blush every time he looks at you, you doodle bananas on your sketchbook…”

“How did you see that?”

“…and you dress up like this.” The last word was emphasized by her hands forming two half circles on the sides of the faunus’ breasts. “Seriously Blake? Lace underwear and you want to tell me you didn’t want to show it to anyone?”

Blake sighed deeply before going back to where she left her clothes, avoiding the blonde’s gaze. She didn’t answer, but she was sure her intentions were clear enough to her partner: she even invited her just to give her an occasion to meet Sun out of the Academy boundaries, so she knew, even if she didn’t say anything.

The faunus took off the last piece of clothing that wasn’t her sensual underwear, bending over for a moment to slide out of the trousers and socks.

“Never thought I’d see two moons in one night.” The low voice of Yang caused Blake to roll her eyes for yet another time.

“You know, I can always tell you to sleep on the ground,” she replied while sliding out of her bra. After she placed it carefully with the rest of her clothes, she took her yukata and started wearing it: she lazily placed the right side against her stomach, keeping it there with her right index while she dragged the left side over it. Once both edges were in position, she took her waistband and placed it under her breasts, using a loose knot to hold the dress in place.

“Not my fault if your plan didn’t go as you… planned.” Turning around, Blake saw that Yang finally managed to undress herself, as the several pieces of clothing scattered on the floor revealed: jeans, socks, the necktie and waistcoat were all laying down. The only thing left appeared to be her shirt, but it looked like she gave up on getting out of it at the second button, as she was sitting on Blake’s bed with a generous amount of her cleavage showing. “Come on, Blake, let’s just sleep.”

The faunus nodded before taking the few steps that separated her from her own bed, her bare feet sliding quietly on both the wood and the round carpet. She passed Yang and signalled her to shift a little, so that she could get under the bedsheets. The blonde put her feet on the mattress and moved against the wall, trying to occupy as little space as possible to allow Blake to move the blankets over them both. After doing so, Yang found herself laying on her right side, her back pressed on the wall, while the faunus rested the back of her head on the pillow they were sharing.

“So… That’s how it feels to be on bottom, huh?” Yang whispered in Blake’s ear. “It’s cosy, I guess.”

“What, you’ve never been below someone else?” the faunus replied, but she bit her own lip as soon as she finished her sentence. “Please, forget I’ve asked you that.”

“Too late, Blakey.” The blonde’s grin widened, her teeth almost looking like fangs on a predator who had their prey in sight: “How about you? Do you prefer to sleep on top or stay bottom?”

The silence of the room was interrupted by the soft noise of fabric against fabric as Blake turned her head while making herself a little more comfortable. “Yang, please. I’m in no mood for jokes.”

The brawler changed her expression, her smile became gentler: “Sorry. You know I always laugh at the matter, but sometimes I forget it’s not fun for everyone.”

“You said it.” The ember eyes could see every muscle on Yang’s face clearly as if it was daytime, but she didn’t need that to know her partner was sincerely sorry for her words. “It’s just… I don’t know…”

“Hey, come on now. You’re a fantastic girl, why would you make that expression?” Yang moved a little, enough to let her left hand reach Blake’s cheek. Softly, she brushed the back of her fingers on her smooth skin, smiling. “You’ll get him, tiger. You just need to be a little more… direct.”

Blake frowned: “Direct?”

“Yeah. He won’t catch your signals until you’ll shove them right against his face. You must be a little more aggressive if you want him to react.”

The sigh that exited the faunus’ mouth was long and heavy. “Yang, I used to be aggressive in a variety of situations: while stealing, while interrogating, while fighting… I don’t want to be like that again.” She hoped the blonde could see her troubled expression as she continued: “You wouldn’t like me when I'm… upset.”

Yang had to move her hand on her mouth to control the burst of giggles that was threatening to wake the other two girls in the room. After breathing slowly for several seconds, she was able to talk again, even if she still had to stop a couple of times. “I… I think I understand what you’re saying… But I can guarantee you that taking the lead can be fun, if done correctly.”

Blake closed her eyes a little, interested in the drunken wisdom of the girl beside her: “Is it? If I…” She stopped in the middle of her thought, letting her head fall back on the pillow. “Even if I do as you say, it wouldn’t be different. I am no expert like you say you are!”

The blonde closed her hand and raised herself a little, laying her head on the fist. “You still have doubts about my knowledge? How many times have I given you bad advices?”

“You want the list in chronological or alphabetic order?”

“Haha, yeah, sure…” Yang looked at Blake sure to find her laughing, but the faunus only raised her eyebrows. “Okay, point taken. But since you are asking, it’s my duty to help you.”

The faunus’ questioning about what Yang meant by that had to wait, for she was caught off guard by the most unpredictable girl in the campus.

The brawler, with a surprisingly smooth move considering her drunken state, turned her body and weighted it on one arm before giving herself the push to go over Blake. Once both hands found themselves on the sides of the faunus’ arms, the legs of the blonde followed a similar path, planting the knees beside Blake’s hips, successfully ending with the whole, dressed to a bare minimum, body of the blonde caging her partner’s slightly smaller one in what looked like a dominance position. The blonde mane fell like a waterfall, encasing the frame of Blake’s surprised expression with gold.

From her bottom point of view, the faunus merely opened her eyes wide, while her mouth refused to move her lips to ask explanations, mainly because they were given even without any question.

“So, rule number one: taking the lead means you are on top. It gets them every time.”

“It gets… boys every time?” Blake asked, still a little confused.

Yang’s grin spread on her face, more than a hint of malice showed: “Did I specify the sex?”

The gulp coming from Blake was enough proof that she was more than attentive at every thing that was being said, and done, to her. The amber eyes tried their best to stay on the stupid smile above them, but the focus shifted for a fraction from the shadowed face of her partner to her partially opened shirt. If that was a normal situation, the excessive open and affectionate personality of the blonde would have caused only an eye roll and a sarcastic reply, but that hadn’t been a normal day, especially the last part of it.

The amount of skin showing from the white piece of clothing was too much to refuse a peek, even if it was only for brief seconds. The two loose buttons were enough to let almost half of Yang’s round mounds be exposed, something a bit too much to ignore for Blake and her over-receptive senses, strangely enhanced by the drinks Yang ordered her. Pale, inviting, the skin of the blonde’s chest was something the faunus, and the whole academy, could see every day thanks to the design of the brawler’s chosen outfit, so why was that different?

“And I see you are already beginning to understand the rule number two.”

Yang’s words caught Blake by surprise. The faunus had to quickly look back at her partner’s face, feeling her cheeks turning pink for being caught in the act of staring. She cleared her voice, clearly embarrassed, before trying to justify herself: “I was… I mean, your…”

“The rule is,” Yang continued, ignoring her, “you have to show enough to make them interested, but not too much. Like your clothes tonight: they were perfect.” Underlining her apparent positive judgement, the blonde moved her right hand, keeping herself up by the other, and crooked her index finger. With a slowness uncommon for her, she went from Blake’s side to the middle of her chest, where the two sides of the yukata overlapped. She placed her digit right in the bottom of the neckline and pulled it: the smooth fabric opened a little, revealing some more of the faunus’ breasts but leaving it loosely covering most of them. “That’s better…” she added, prolonging the vowels in a stereotyped drunken way.

“Yang, I don’t…” Blake started, looking right into her partner’s eyes. Those lilac, strange eyes that could turn into an inferno right then were only worried about her: whether it was her face, her body or her reaction it was outside of the faunus’ knowledge, but she didn’t care. After a single night, she and her partner were so close to each other in a way Blake was craving. Not necessarily with the blonde dragon, she never saw her as someone to have beside her in a romantic way, but it was something appreciated in that moment, considering her way to handle her crush on Sun was far from efficient.

“You don't… what?” Yang asked after several seconds of silence, lowering herself a little over Blake’s face.

“It’s from the Fang I haven't… Listen, it’s all nice and I thank you, but I can’t risk to…” The weak words were stopped by the same finger that was on her chest, placed on her lips.

“Shh, none of that,” the blonde said. “You can’t think of what happened, you are allowed to think only of what can happen.” Blake’s eyebrows raised in a rather condescending way at the simplistic advice. “It’s true! Now, you just have to focus your thoughts on what you’d like to do and how to look as appealing as possible.”

“Easy to say…” the faunus muttered, but the digit pressed harder, blocking any other protest.

“Even easier to do. Now, what you think could be the right thing to do in a situation like this?” Yang grinned at her partner’s frown. “Oh, come on, I’m sure you know something about…” The blonde halted herself, her mouth half open at the scene under her.

In a moment of lucid madness, Blake had thrown away the remaining of her composure just to see the teasing girl over her being speechless. Turning her frown into a lascivious smile, the faunus opened her mouth and placed her tongue under the finger that was stopping her lips, gently dragging it. As it passed her lips, she closed them and sucked on the digit, adding a quick lick to make sure her plan worked. After a second or two, she opened her mouth again only to repeat her actions with a little more conviction, her eyes smiling at the stunned expression Yang was showing.

After she had her fill, she released the wet finger and giggled silently. “So? Did I do it right?”

The dumbstruck expression didn’t leave at the question, making Blake worried she went a little too far with her actions. “Yang?” she asked with a fading smile, but her partner didn’t answer.

The blonde’s face moved, getting closer and closer to Blake’s, but changed its path before they could meet, ending on the left side of the faunus’. Fearing something was wrong, Blake tried to speak again, but was anticipated by Yang. “You shouldn’t play with fire,” she whispered in her partner’s ear, her tone low and charged with something the faunus interpreted as malice. “You know,” she continued, her hand moving to cup the other girl’s cheek, “you could get hurt. Or hurt someone else…”

“Afraid I can’t take a little heat?” Blake answered. She turned her head slightly, her eyes only barely managed to see the brawler’s expression: she had her eyes half closed, fixated on the black hair on the faunus’ cheek, her mouth still showing half a smile. The blonde was entertained by her, whatever the reason was.

“Oh, I dunno. I know I can, but you?” Yang asked provocatively. “I mean, one of my mottoes is ‘The rougher the better’, but if you can’t even stand a play like this…”

The alcohol made Blake feel hit in her pride: it was unacceptable for her to only listen and not say anything back. “I can and I will. What’s the worst it could happen?”

Yang sprang up from her position, her face returned mere millimetres form Blake’s: “Don’t say things you will regret.” Her tone was serious, her eyes extremely attentive at every movement her partner made.

The faunus knew in her guts that she was playing a dangerous game, involving needs and drunkenness, but the latter had made the first more present. “I won’t,” she declared, feeling the hot breath of the blonde on her lips.

Yang stood still for a moment before she grinned, an evil chuckle exiting her mouth: “Rule number three,” she said, pausing to add emphasis to her words, “don’t make noises when there’s other people in the room.”

They both moved simultaneously, closing the small gap between their lips even faster. They met immediately each other’s needs, Blake opening her mouth to let Yang’s tongue take control of her own. They tried to keep it as silent as possible, muffling each other’s panting for air with another, deeper kiss.

They went on for several minutes, without moving anything but their heads, lips and tongues, before they had to seriously stop to catch breath: even then, Yang stood with her forehead almost brushing against Blake’s, amber eyes unable to look away from the fired up lilac ones. The warm, heavy breath of the brawler hit every time the faunus’ lips, drawing blood on both them and her face.

As their breathing normalised, contrary to their heartbeats, Yang moved her head once more, towards the faunus’ side of her face. She placed quick kisses, moving from the side of Blake’s eyes to her cheek, travelling downwards on her jawline and ending on her collarbone, almost entirely skipping her neck. This last one detail caused the faunus to snort her disappointment, but Yang’s voice, soft and cheerful, explained her her choice: “If I were to show you all my tricks, what fun would it be? Also, do I have to remember you rule number three?”

Blake turned her head and squirmed a little, thinking of what the girl over her would make her do and say if her threat was true. Without complaining again, she allowed herself a single whimper before placing her left hand on the blonde mane and push gently, giving the permission to continue to her partner.

Yang didn’t lose any time: once the faunus give her the freedom to go on, she resumed creating her path made of light kisses, quickly reaching the still covered mounds of the now very embarrassed girl beneath her. The brawler, once her lips found the softer flash beneath them, slowed down, taking her time to taste the beautiful skin between the breasts. The same hand that started it all with a single finger was slid beneath the white border of the thin fabric: Yang silently thanked her partner for her choice to leave the yukata loose when she saw one breast being completely uncovered, vulnerable to her attack.

Circling it once with her hand, Yang felt the smoothness under her fingertips and the breathing of her partner stutter under her palm. Knowing Blake was so responsive after only a few minutes filled the blonde’s mind with ideas and objectives, but for Blake’s, and her own, sake, she put them all aside, knowing they were still threading on ice. A glimpse over the other bunk bed assured her no one else was awake, so she continued without any worries.

Yang’s hand cupped the bare mound by its side, seemingly holding it in position. She licked her lips, making sure Blake could see her hungry look, before opening her mouth wide and laying it on the receptive flesh. As soon as she touched it, the blonde could feel the fingers grip on her hair a little tighter as, without words, the faunus showed her the preferred route to follow. A little hasher than before, the brawler started kissing the breast from the very centre, giving the hardened tip a lot of attention, taking it between her lips and pulling it. Hearing the deepened breath under her, Yang continued that way, always careful of the subtle movements of the guiding hand on her head: not resisting it, she moved her tongue at the bottom of the breast. Laying it flat on the silken skin, she then let herself be dragged upwards, tasting the barely sweating body while she left a large, glistening line across the whole mound.

Blake tried to control her breathing by following the speed of Yang’s licks: inhaling when she started from the bottom and exhaling when she ghosted her lips across the same path, letting the faunus feel doubly the faint dampness on her. She let the blonde do so for a while, but just that was not enough for her demanding body: a lower, more sensitive region was screaming to be looked after. So, after another stop by the dark areola, she decided she had enough.

Blake carefully pulled the golden hair, raising the lilac eyes filled with lust until they met hers. They were indeed showing desire, but Yang also looked attentive, as if she was waiting for a reprise for her behaviour. Smiling, Blake made sure to show her she was not angry, on the contrary: “Is rule number four,” she said under her breath, “always follow directions?”

The blonde grinned and put her middle finger on the faintly glimmering bud, making small, round movements on it, like if she was playing with it: “Let’s say almost always…”

The faunus slowly shook her head before pushing further away the blonde, directing her right between her legs.

Yang found herself looking at a, she imagined, very flushed Blake, with half of her chest showing and a slightly trembling body: she was begging her to continue in the way the blond appreciated the most. Without wanting to take her chances by teasing the faunus some more, she moved downwards, her covered nipples aching under the sweaty shirt from the mere brushing on the smaller body. Once reached the position to continue, Yang simply raised the lower part of the yukata, exposing the lacy panties her partner chose. That wasn’t the time to think about who they were reserved to, so, without thinking too much, she took both sides of the thin fabric and pulled towards her.

Blake let her partner take the last piece of underwear off of her, helping her by moving and bending her legs. She wasn’t really bothered by how Yang carelessly threw those panties away: she had something else to be focused on, as she was taken aback by the gentle attack of the blonde. She had grabbed her left leg and was measuring it with her lips, softly laying them on the toned thigh, both inner and outer, keeping the slender leg upwards. It was still teasing her, but it was clear that the blonde, too, couldn’t wait much longer: with each passage her mouth went closer and closer to her core, even brushing the outer lips for a fraction before, with an evident burst of her fading self-control, she turned back on her steps, sticking her tongue out and laying the tip on the toned muscles. “Yang…” Blake whispered. She brought her hand near her mouth and nibbled at her index.

The blonde stopped moving, but her lips kept on closing on the same spot on the inner thigh, continuing to kiss that point. She moved her eyes to see an image she would forever remember as one of the most intimate she would ever see from her partner: Blake had her head rested on the pillow and leaning on her left, her eyes, from what Yang could see, were slightly closed, but expressive as ever. She had her index bent and she had her teeth on it, biting it without strength, impeding her to breath freely. Her half-uncovered chest was raising and lowering with a quick pace, while her free hand was resting on her stomach, barely gripping on the light fabric. Yang stared for a couple seconds before nodding slowly.

For the faunus, it was all a little too much: it had been far too long since she had been with someone, and her mind liked to remind her that on regular basis; finally having a loving person beside her, or rather, between her legs, could have been enough to make her burst with happiness and relief, but that person was Yang, and that changed a lot. She always knew her partner was good at getting what she wanted, and that night had proven it. The unbuttoned shirt, the constant teasing with her clothes not coming off: it all pointed to Yang having laid her eyes on her, rather than any other. She wasn’t one to care about who the affection should be directed to: being in the White Fang taught her not to judge a person or faunus by such trivial matter. It was for this that she allowed the blonde to set up her game, and she wasn’t regretting her decision.

With those lilac eyes locked on hers, she saw Yang finally go lower and lower, until her face was almost covered by the open lids of her yukata. She felt the muscular body of the brawler slide off the bed: looking away from the entrancing eyes, she saw Yang’s knees being put on the floor, the bed being a little too short to welcome the two girls laying down in that position.

Returning her gaze upon her partner, she saw the blonde still hesitating to begin, her hot breath hitting the skin where the leg met and on her nicely trimmed hair: shaved in a little triangle, Blake figured it was a way as another to indicate the girl to continue, but she knew Yang was only ensuring she was sure about it. The faunus smiled gently, for as much as it could be shown by the finger in her mouth, and placed her free hand once again on the blonde’s head before nodding.

For Yang, it was enough. Still looking at her squirming partner, the brawler started laying kisses on the outer folds. Starting from the top and going down, she brushed her lips in a delicate way, slowly covering both outer lips, feeling Blake’s arousal increase both with her breath and her dew. She repeated her actions once before putting her index and middle finger on both sides of the faunus’ opening, spreading it. It was so exciting, seeing the more intense colour between the pale flesh, Yang forget about good manners: she dove in, kissing rapidly the inner lips of Blake’s core, tasting the juices that were starting to flow. Her partner was trying her best to limit herself to choked breaths, but Yang knew she could make her wake up both the rest of the team and, probably, even team JNPR if she wanted to. Not wanting to be that cruel, she limited to switch her kisses with licks: short, quick, from the bottom of the folds to about half length of them, interrupted by a couple of long, slow ones that covered the whole slit. She felt Blake whimper and her legs close a little, and she knew her task would have been easy.

The faunus couldn’t help herself, her body was telling her partner to continue even without her control. Not that she was against it, but if Yang caught the signals, and she was sure the blonde already did, it would end it all in a matter of a few minutes, while she wanted to enjoy that moment for a bit longer than that. The way the tongue between her legs moved was incredible: different from her previous partners, softer, more precise, it was searching for the right spots to concentrate on without interrupting her stimulation. She was an expert, and Blake cursed herself for doubting her words, but before she could indulge in self-loathing, she had to repress a moan. She was sure those piercing eyes were laughing, for Yang had found out she was too sensitive to carry on a long session.

“What’s the matter, kitty?” the blonde whispered between the kisses she placed on the sides of Blake’s slit, “You want to be done with it?”

It was too funny for the brawler. She moved her free hand between her legs, under the panties, and started to playfully rub herself: not to please herself, but rather to keep her own blood flowing. Her fingers became damp and wet in a few seconds while she waited the answer form the trembling mess that was her partner.

The faunus couldn’t word what she was thinking: her throat was too busy burning from the sounds she had to repress, so she nodded frantically, her teeth burying themselves deeper into the finger, creating several red lines on it.

“Your wish is my command,” Yang whispered. She winked and returned on her routine: up and down, going faster than before, trying to stop the juices from flowing too much on the crumpled bedsheets. She gulped them down making soft noises, too feeble to be heard from the other girls in the room but enough for the enhanced hearing of the faunus to catch them. Yang added quiet moans, caused by what she was doing both to her partner and to herself, something that almost caused her to faint from the reaction of the girl beneath her.

Blake, feeling the delicate movements of the brawler’s voice on her flesh, moved her legs, crossing them behind the blonde’s head. She clenched it, forcing the girl to give it all for the moments she needed to reach her peak. She was panting, her concentration was all on not using her vocal chords, and she was going to come, sooner with every lick. The only thing that prevented her to reach her climax was the nose of her partner brushing on her pearl. She jumped and pulled away the eager tongue from her core, much to Yang’s surprise.

“Wha-” she blonde stuttered, panting on her own. “What happened?” she asked, worried an inadvertent action had hurt her partner.

“No… Clit…” Blake managed to whisper before resuming on biting her finger.

The blonde realised it was a little too much for her, so she made an apologetic smile before nodding. She started again, a little slower, to build up again the arousal, this time a little more careful at her positioning. She didn’t need much time to have the faunus again at her limit, trembling and panting.

It was enough for Blake, at her physical and mental limit. The wet noises she could hear coming from her slit were enough to make her face burn with embarrassment, pushing her mind to let her finish. “Yang…” she mumbled, moving her hand from the delicate mane and placing it on the bedsheets, grasping them so hard she almost tear them. The blonde kept on going, feeling the muscles of the faunus’ thighs and core starting to twitch, until Blake moved her red finger from her mouth to the pillow beneath her head and inhaled, sharply.

The faunus kept her mouth shut while her body was shaken by pleasure, the delicate movements of Yang’s tongue letting her ride the long awaited orgasm for a little more, lapping away the little gush of nectar she let out. It was a ride that left Blake exhausted, panting, her whole body unresponsive.

Yang cleaned her lips and removed her hands from both her and Blake’s core before moving. She climbed back on the bed, returning to the side of the heavy breathing girl, gently caressing her cheek and neck while she calmed herself.

Glassy amber eyes moved towards the partner as Blake returned on Earth: “You know,” she said with little voice, “I don’t think your lessons will help with Sun.”

“How come?” Yang asked chuckling.

“You were right: the only thing you have in common is that you are both blonde…”

“And what does that mean?”

Blake turned her body, facing the brawler’s: “You can do all this to me, but I can’t do this to Sun.”

“And it is such a pity, isn’t it?”

The faunus smiled before leaning towards the blonde. She placed a quick kiss on her lips and returned her head on the pillow: “Yeah. I guess I’ll have to ask you for some more… advices,” she said as her hand travelled on the sweaty shirt, feeling the toned muscles under her fingers. “Maybe a little more pertinent than these.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Yang whispered before laying her head, looking at the ember eyes.


End file.
